falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Amoral Combat
}} Amoral Combat is a side quest in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After completing The Grand Tour, the next time Nuka-Town is visited, a gang member will inform the overboss that a new challenger has reached the end of the Gauntlet, and they should go talk to Fritsch to find out what to do. Locate Fritsch in the Nuka-Cade. He will say a new target has entered the Gauntlet, and gives two options: allow them through to the arena, or drive them out. Driving them out prevents acquiring whatever gear the challenger has, but finishes the quest as failed right there. Accepting a fight means the player character has to face the challenger and beat them. If one chooses to fight, head to the Cola-Cars arena, meet the foe and best them to maintain the title of overboss. This quest is repeatable, with a new challenger every time, culminating in the rogue knight, who, upon defeat, will drop the unique weapon Aeternus. After two or more in-game days, entering the Gauntlet from the arena end will activate the next opponent/phase of the quest. Challengers Quest stages Notes * If pickpocketing the spectators (unnamed members from each raider gang) and caught, the raiders will not turn hostile, unlike outside of the arena. * The quest will continue to start indefinitely after the encounter with the rogue knight, but instead of named NPCs, the new opponents will be random generic enemies like super mutants, Gunners or raiders. * Amoral Combat will trigger again after completing Open Season, but the trigger takes much longer. In this case, the raiders that appear in the audience will turn hostile after the battle. * You will fail the quest if you choose “set them free” in the speech options Bugs * The quest may not start as intended. ** To fix this, try to return to Nuka-World using the monorail and go through the Gauntlet again. * After completing Power Play and defeating the rebel gang, this may cause a bizarre event to occur when entering the arena to fight the opponent. As before, members of all three gangs are present and a firefight begins in the stands as the two allied gang member spectators attack the members present from the third. This will continue even if you begin the arena fight, until all rebel gang members have been dealt with. * After completing Open Season and after killing every raider in Nuka World, it is possible to still participate in the ongoing fights. Upon entering the Cola-cars arena, all the raiders will appear hostile (marked red on map) but will not attack until the player has defeated the opponent. * When the next opponent arrives in the arena, upon heading there the mag-lock door will not be open, which prevents one from entering the arena to fight the combatant. ** Reloading to a previous save should fix this. ** In order to proceed, one can permanently remove the door by clicking on it in console mode and using the command . One can also float though the door by toggling collision with the command but this is not a permanent solution. * On occasion, the opponent may fail to actively engage the player character once they are in the arena, but they can still be attacked since their door is open. Category:Nuka-World quests pl:Niemoralna walka ru:Аморальная битва uk:Аморальна битва